


Lost and Found

by carolej126



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Drabble and a Half, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: 2003Starsky finds his partner.





	Lost and Found

"Hutch?" Starsky dropped to his knees beside the supine man. He carefully reached out, stroking the blond hair gently. "Hey, buddy. How 'bout you open those eyes for me?"

Hutch made a faint sound of protest, pulling away from Starsky's touch. Trembling, he tried to curl up into a ball, protecting himself from the perceived threat.

"Hutch?" Starsky tried again, his voice softer this time.

"No," Hutch moaned. "No. Don't."

Starsky rested his hand on Hutch's shoulder. "It's okay, babe. You're safe."

It took a long moment, but Hutch's eyes slowly opened. Cloudy with confusion at first, there was finally a moment of recognition. Of relief. "Starsk?"

Tightening his grip carefully on the injured man, Starsky smiled. "Yeah. I'm right here."

Hutch's eyes closed momentarily, then reopened, focusing back on his partner. "Glad you... found me."

Starsky swallowed hard over the lump in his throat. "Me, too, babe. Me, too."


End file.
